


Tomorrow Never Knows

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trovarsi nello stesso tempo e luogo del Dottore quando si permette di essere eccitato è mille volte più difficile che farlo ubriacare o incuriosire. È un po’ come farlo arrabbiare: inizia piano come un incendio, da una piccola scintilla che divampa lenta ma inesorabile, sempre più calda, sempre più divorante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Never Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per:
> 
> \- il prompt estemporaneo di [Hikaruryu]():  
>  _"Sei troppo magro."_  
>  "Tu sei troppo grosso."  
> "L'ultima volta non ti sei lamentato"
> 
> \- Il prompt di [Nari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naripolpetta/pseuds/naripolpetta) per il Sesto Porn Fest di Fanfic Italia (fuori termine per il Fest, ma meglio tardi che mai):
> 
> _Decimo Dottore/Terzo Corsaro , "Leccalo. Piano. Fammi sentire la tua lingua."_
> 
> \- La quinta settimana del [Clash of the Writing TItans](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/54056.html) di [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), prompt 'piccolo', minimo 2000 parole (Sì #CIAO)

**Tomorrow never knows**

**Tortuga, ad occhio e croce Aprile del 1658**

È una di quelle giornate gloriose che il Dottore ha visto soltanto su Sol3, la Terra, e che il Corsaro ha imparato ad amare da quando ha ribattezzato la sua TARDIS ‘ _Rassilon’s Curse’_ e si è messo a salpare i mari come un vero bucaniere.

Il cielo è infinito e azzurro, completamente sgombro, il sole già alto. Il mare imita il cielo (o forse è il cielo che imita il mare?) e Tortuga luccica sotto lo splendore di entrambi come se non fosse un porto pirata.

Gli uomini sono tutti a terra a spassarsela e ad accoltellarsi con ciurme rivali. Sulla nave che beccheggia dolcemente restano soltanto il Dottore e il Corsaro.

“Tortuga!” Esclama il Dottore, sfilandosi gli occhiali in bilico sulla punta del naso, inforcati mentre sfogliava un enorme tomo rilegato in pelle, stretto da una chiusura in metallo con tanto di lucchetto. _Pirata Codex._

“E’ un vero vita grama chi non abbia respirato a fondo il dolce, prolifero bouquet che c’è a Tortuga, mh?”*

Il Corsaro sorride distratto, scuote leggermente la testa, no-no, e non risponde. È dall’inizio del viaggio che dà la caccia al Dottore come un gatto gioca col topo prima di divorarlo e, _sinceramente,_ non ne può più. Per tutto il suo fastidio ha ottenuto un bacio, prima che il Dottore cadesse addormentato come un ciocco, in preda allo stupore etilico.

Ah, in altre occasioni, in altre vite, non ha avuto bisogno di tendere agguati, né di studiare strategie. Ha saccheggiato (come quella volta dietro la rimessa delle TARDIS e, _oh_ , come erano giovani; e quella volta che ha sedotto l’Ottavo, dopo la fuga da Occasus XXIV, ed è uno dei suoi ricordi più belli), depredato (una volta che non avrà piacere a ricordare, e di cui non parlerà mai, dopo, con il Dottore), e una volta, per adesso, ricevuto in dono (quel locale su Abandoware, con il nome di un antico videogioco russo).

Ma il Dottore è ogni volta di più un enigma da sciogliere con più calma e meticolosità di un nodo gordiano, e questa volta – la decima – è un particolare misto di curiosità e rabbia, di fuoco e galassie.

Trovarsi nello stesso tempo e luogo del Dottore quando si permette di essere eccitato è mille volte più difficile che farlo ubriacare o incuriosire. È un po’ come farlo arrabbiare: inizia piano come un incendio, da una piccola scintilla che divampa lenta ma inesorabile, sempre più calda, sempre più divorante.

Farlo ubriacare è facile, regge l’alcol meno di un marmocchio; ma oltre a non essere precisamente leale (e il Corsaro è, beh, un pirata. Ma questa è una slealtà da quattro soldi, una slealtà da liceale in preda ad una tempesta ormonale, non si addice ad un Time Lord, per quanto uno possa essere rinnegato), è anche un trucchetto poco efficace. Il Dottore tende a diventare smanioso sì, ma anche ingestibile: si struscia come un gatto ubriaco e sproloquia di posti esotici visitati forse solo in sogno; provoca e poi piomba addormentato. Decisamente il gioco non vale la candela.

La curiosità è forse un’arma migliore, seppure a doppio taglio. Il desiderio di sapere e scoprire infiamma il Dottore, gli rende gli occhi brillanti, il doppio battito accelerato. Ma la sua soglia d’attenzione è talmente bassa da sfidare la campionessa universale di limbo, e come trova il ridicolo e il meraviglioso nel mezzo del pericolo mortale, così è in grado di partire per una o più tangenti nel mezzo di una danza.

Il Corsaro opta per la sua personale varietà di schiettezza, a dire il vero un po’ nebulosa e variegata.

"Dottore..." inizia, e senza aggiungere altro gli sfila gli occhiali dal naso, il libro dalle mani. Il Codice finisce senza complimenti sulla pila di cuscini rossi smangiucchiati nell'angolo della cabina, e il Dottore si acciglia più per il suo fato che per quello dei suoi occhiali. "Ah, ma il Codice è legge!"

Il Corsaro non risponde allo scherzo, e allora il Dottore è costretto a fissarlo dritto in faccia, le palpebre a mezz’asta sugli occhi abituati alla lettura e quindi un po' appannati. Il Dottore ha tutta l'aria di un professore matto colto di sorpresa durante le proprie elucubrazioni. Gli occhi un po' sfocati, il solco rosso degli occhiali alla radice del naso, l'aria perplessa. Il Corsaro sorride rapace e con un solo passo chiude la distanza tra loro. Il Dottore è alto, per quanto sia 'una lunga striscia di niente', ma il Corsaro è più alto ancora, e infinite volte più massiccio. 

Allunga il braccio, appoggia la mano aperta sulla parete, di fatto gli sbarra la strada. Il Dottore è preso tra la parete della cabina, il braccio del Corsaro, il Corsaro stesso, e riesce a sembrare ancora deliziosamente ignaro, nonostante sia ora in grado di sentirne il calore corporeo.

"C'è qualcosa che non so? Ho detto qualcosa di strano? Ti ricordi quella volta su Drosophila, quando ci hanno accusato di regicidio a paletta armata e non sapevamo perché? Ecco propr-"

Eccolo lì, il trucco più pregiato nell'escapismo del Dottore. Nel dubbio, stona l'avversario a forza di chiacchiere, fugge mentre srotola una frase dopo l’altra come un prestigiatore. Lo colpisce con metafore intelligenti e infierisce dichiarando un po' querulo di saperne più di lui, dopotutto _è il Dottore_. 

Ah, ma il Corsaro lo conosce da un migliaio di anni, e questa ‘lunga striscia di niente’ non può fregarlo più di quanto l'abbia mai fatto il ragazzino con gli occhi limpidi che a scuola veniva chiamato Theta Sigma. Il Corsaro sorride e si china per baciargli il collo, pianissimo, giusto il tocco delle labbra sulla striscia di pelle appena sopra il colletto della camicia, il nodo della cravatta. Il Dottore lo premia con un lungo respiro, e il pomo d'Adamo che fa su e giù mentre deglutisce. 

"Sei troppo magro," mormora il Corsaro contro le righe della sua giacca, e il Dottore quasi scompare sotto il suo peso, intrappolato tra il legno e la carne.

Lo sguardo vago del Dottore scivola lento lungo il viso del Corsaro, accarezza le sue spalle immense, le curve di bicipite e tricipite che gli bloccano la ritirata. Si schiarisce piano piano la gola.

“Tu sei troppo grosso,” considera con fare spassionato, arricciando il naso. A titolo del tutto sperimentale alza una mano, saggia con la punta delle dita la pelle scura e liscia del Corsaro, si distrae quando i polpastrelli sfiorano il tatuaggio. Si acciglia per un attimo, mentre con l’indice segue il rilievo di un ricciolo.

Il Corsaro sbuffa una breve risata, osserva ogni minima reazione del Dottore con l’aria del falco che scruta la preda in attesa di un attimo di debolezza, della più piccola esitazione.

“L’ultima volta non ti sei lamentato, _verdad?”_ risponde sarcastico, sporgendosi per baciargli l’angolo della bocca. Il Dottore respira, schiude le labbra per dire qualcosa, forse ribattere, forse protestare _._

“Oh, ma ero un altro uomo, l’ultima volta,” il tono è vago come gli occhi, ma lo sguardo del Dottore resta sulle sue dita che tracciano le giravolte e le spirali del tatuaggio, circoli neri e sacri sotto la pelle del Corsaro.

“Certe cose non cambiano mai, Thete,” risponde il Corsaro con aria divertita e un mezzo sorriso, mentre il Dottore percorre con le dita l’antica preghiera di Gallifrey che gli ricopre spalla e braccio.

“Anche questo l’hai fatto nel 1999?” Il Dottore si illumina di curiosità, già allunga la mano per ripescare gli occhiali (che non ha più in tasca), quindi si china per studiare più da vicino l’opera d’arte.

“Ma come può un tatuatore umano riuscire a riprodurre la nostra lingua con tanta fedeltà? Hai mai pensato di-”

“No.” La risposta del Corsaro è un’unica secca parolina che fa rialzare gli occhi al Dottore, gli tinge lo sguardo di un infinitesimale senso di colpa. Almeno finché non si accorge del sorriso divertito del Corsaro, e allora capisce.

“’No’ nel senso che non l’hai fatto nel 1999? O nel senso che il tatuatore non è umano? O nel senso che il tatuatore è umano ma per qualche motivo conosce il gallifreiano circolare? O cosa?”

Nell’attesa, le dita del Dottore sono giunge all’incavo del gomito, sugli ultimi circoli della preghiera e poco prima di quelli che identificano il Corsaro. Il serpente che si morde la coda è sulla sua schiena in questa vita, e il Dottore ne ricorda ancora facilmente la sensazione di ogni scaglia multicolore sotto le dita, e il sapore sulla lingua.

“’No’ nel senso che parli troppo,Thete” risponde il Corsaro, e il suo tono cala di un’ultima impossibile ottava all’orecchio del Dottore, “e cerchi di cambiare argomento. Smettila.”

Il Dottore deglutisce, sopprime un minuscolo brivido quando avverte la mente del Corsaro incombere minacciosa ai confini della sua, prende colore sugli zigomi quando l’altro gli accarezza il fianco sottile con la mano libera.

_Non devi sempre portare sulle spalle il peso dell’intero universo, Dottore. Non accadrà niente se ti distrai per un attimo, se ti riposi. E io non ti farò del male._

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre, mentre il Corsaro gli allenta la cravatta, gli slaccia il primo bottone della camicia, e sussurra “troppo, troppo magro” alla base del collo, nella fossetta tra le due clavicole.

“Questa volta l’universo non c’entra,” mormora il Dottore. Usa le parole, invece dei canali telepatici, forse non si fida di quello che la sua mente potrebbe comunicare, e poco importa se le parole gli vengono fuori un po’ strozzate.

“E allora cosa, _mi vida?”_ ribatte il Corsaro, con tono di scherno, applicando per buona misura la gentile (minacciosa, inquietante) pressione dei denti sulla pelle del Dottore.

“Non ti capita mai di pensare… di capire in un solo attimo che anche una nostra semplice voglia potrebbe avere ripercussioni impensabili, inaudite? Ho paura di non potermi fermare, se cedo,” mormora il Dottore in un soffio, gli occhi vaghi carichi di vergogna e desiderio.

“Non crolla l’universo, se cedi una sola volta, Thete.”

“Ma è proprio questo il punto,” risponde il Dottore, e il suo tono serio, distaccato, è tradito dalle dita che accarezzano i circoli sulla pelle del Corsaro. Piano, con delicatezza, lasciando come una scia di tempo, e galassie e costellazioni.

“Forse era vero quando _loro_ c’erano ancora, la nostra gente. Ma ora, chi controlla me? Chi controlla te?” Un sospiro sconfitto. “E non. Non. Voglio dire, chi potrà contenerci, se seguiamo senza regola ogni desiderio?”

Il Corsaro sospira, si raddrizza, alza la mano per accarezzare la guancia del Dottore, sfiorare lo zigomo.

“Hai paura, Thete?”

Il Dottore si sforza di respirare prima di rispondere.

“Ho paura di non sapermi trattenere. Di voler cambiare le regole, e rovinarti. E dopo sarò da solo. Koschei è morto, è morto tra le mie braccia, Corsaro, siamo rimasti da soli.”

“Ah.” Il sospiro del Corsaro è un po’ perplesso, un po’ consapevole. “Ora ho capito dove sei, quando sei.” Gli sfiora ancora la guancia, il labbro inferiore con il pollice, la gola delicata con la punta delle dita.

“Hai così tanta paura di fare ancora del male da non voler rischiare. Neanche per alleviare la tua solitudine, _verdad?_ Penso che tu abbia bisogno di qualcuno che ti provi quanto hai torto.”

L’afferra per i baveri della giacca, un gesto che un giorno tra molto tempo, molto tempo fa, farà, ha già fatto, lo bacia sulla bocca chiusa, quasi casto, quasi sacro.

Il Dottore si irrigidisce, riluttante per un breve attimo e poi già molle e caldo, completamente persuaso. Non è mai stato un santo, e in quanto peccatore il suo peccato non è mai stato una mancanza di desiderio.

È lui infatti a schiudere la bocca, ad approfondire il bacio, ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e tirarselo vicino, impossibilmente vicino come se volesse infilarsi sotto la sua pelle.

Bacia e morde come un affamato, come se questa fosse l’ultima volta che può permettersi di essere felice con qualcuno e – il Corsaro riflette mentre gli sfila la cravatta nel sibilo liquido della seta – forse lo è.

Il Dottore è così vicino alla sua fine, al suo ennesimo inizio, ed è così vecchio e così stanco, stremato dal peso di tutto, ma in particolar modo dal peso di se stesso, da non aver neanche la volontà di evadere per un’ora.

 _“_ Ci sono io, _mi vida,_ ” mormora il Corsaro, come gli ha detto, gli dirà decine di altre volte, prima che il Dottore lo catturi ancora, labbra e lingua e denti e disperazione.

_Distruggerò anche te, se non fai attenzione._

La risata del Corsaro nei canali telepatici ha il potere di infiammare ancora di più il Dottore, spalmato contro di lui, i fianchi che si permettono soltanto minuscole rotazioni, un sospetto di frizione.

_Da te mi lascerei distruggere._

Il Dottore si stacca con lo schiocco, riluttante, si sforza di respirare e deglutire e riprendere fiato. Quando parla è tutto rauco, gli occhi un po’ stravolti. “Devi promettermi una cosa. Prima di andare avanti.”

Il Corsaro sorride, attende, allunga la mano, gli accarezza la guancia con il palmo, il labbro con il pollice.

“Giura che non mi permetterai di pensare a niente. Se… accetto il tuo aiuto, non voglio avventure, pericoli, misteri e responsabilità. Se devo essere incosciente, voglio esserlo fino in fondo.”

“Mi cedi il controllo?”

“Ti affido me stesso,” risponde il Dottore, gli occhi fissi in quelli scuri e buoni del Corsaro, “abbi cura di me.”

Il Corsaro resta serio per un istante, prima che il suo viso si apra in un ampio sorriso un po’ storto, un po’ da manigoldo. “Per prima cosa, Thete,” inizia, la sua voce un rombo profondo, “lascia che ti aiuti con questi vestiti, cos’è, la tua uniforme di battaglia, _verdad?_ Non va bene.”

“Ah, fa silenzio,” mormora il Dottore in un soffio esasperato quanto affettuoso, si scolla dalla parete per aggrapparsi con decisione alle sue spalle, esita un solo istante prima di essere lui a iniziare il bacio, lento questa volta, profondo e intimo.

Oh non è la prima volta (e non sarà l’ultima, non è stata l’ultima) che il Dottore bacia il Corsaro, non è neanche la prima volta che _questo_ Dottore bacia _questo_ Corsaro, ma se una prima volta può contare ancora per due Time Lord quasi immortali e per le loro molteplici vite, è la prima volta che questo Dottore lo bacia da sobrio, ed è la prima volta che il Corsaro percepisce fin dall’elusivo principio il sorgere del suo desiderio, come l’alba di due soli sull’orizzonte della sua mente.

Il Dottore stacca la mano quando interrompe il bacio, occhi vaghi e un po’ lucidi, bocca piacevolmente rossa, e come già prima segue con le dita i circoli scuri in rilievo sotto la pelle del Corsaro, segue le tracce delle dita con la punta della lingua.

"Leccalo. Piano. Fammi sentire la tua lingua,” mormora il Corsaro, alza una mano enorme, gli sfiora la guancia, la striscia di pelle sensibile dietro la nuca.

Il Dottore lo zittisce di nuovo, uno “shh” che gli fa il solletico sulla pelle umida, poi riprende da dove ha lasciato per poterlo ammonire, non dimentica un solo ricciolo, una sola ansa della preghiera contro la quale una volta ha pianto di disperazione, e voglia e dolore.

Al Corsaro sfugge un sospiro, uno solo e in sordina quando il Dottore traccia l'ultimo circolo all'interno del polso. Il suo nome. _Ah basta così._

Lo preme contro la parete, ed è a fatica che il Dottore fa leva sulla schiena per ottenere un po’ di spazio, infila le mani tra i loro corpi (il Corsaro smozzica una sorta di ruggito, sul fondo della gola, quando le dita sensibili del Dottore lo sfiorano, percorrono la zip della sua giacca, ne afferrano il cursore e lo trascinano giù con un lungo _vrrrrr_ ), si slaccia la cintura, tenta di sfilarsi giacca e camicia, presto intrappolate negli incavi dei gomiti.

Il Corsaro completa l’opera con una zampata che gli raggruma i calzoni intorno alle caviglie, (prontamente scalciati via dal Dottore), gli spedisce in volo un paio di bottoni, poi l’afferra senza complimenti da sotto le natiche, lo solleva finché negli occhi del Dottore non si accende la comprensione (e sulle sue guance un rossore delizioso) e incrocia le caviglie dietro la sua schiena. Per tutta ricompensa, il Corsaro lo sbatte contro la parete con abbastanza forza da strappargli il respiro, cattura la sua bocca in un morso spietato.

Morde forte, e poi lecca via il sangue quando è chiaro che ha esagerato (e il fatto che il Dottore tiri fuori un pezzetto di lingua, assaggi il proprio sapore metallico sulle sue labbra, spinge il Corsaro a reclamare la sua bocca con violenza ancora maggiore), ed è forse il bruciore del morso o l’intensità del bacio a far dimenticare per un attimo al Dottore la mano enorme del Corsaro che gli si stringe sulla natica con fare possessivo.

Il Dottore soffia e si inarca e sbuffa un respiro umido contro la spalla del Corsaro quando le sue dita iniziano a lavorarlo, lo aprono senza complimenti, con lenta determinazione. Si inarca e si piega e si struscia rovente contro di lui, si lascia sfuggire un piccolo lamento, un miagolio bisognoso quando si strofina duro come il marmo contro gli addominali del Corsaro, e poi un suono scontento alla sensazione di vuoto quando il Corsaro ritira per un istante le dita, riesce in qualche modo a tenerlo premuto contro la parete e ad allungare la mano sullo scrittoio.

A questo punto al Dottore interessano poco i preparativi. Ci vuole talmente tanto tempo e impegno per portarlo a questo punto, per averlo aggrappato al Corsaro nudo e ansimante e _disperato_ e privo di pensiero logico che è impossibile pensare gli possa importare ancora qualcosa di fare minuscole e banali e _umane_ distinzioni tra piacere e dolore. Lo vuole e lo vuole _adesso_ , con un’intensità di cui si è sempre spaventato e di cui forse ha sempre fatto bene a spaventarsi. È il tipo di desiderio che fa sorgere e crollare imperi, eclissare soli e sbocciare supernove, è il desiderio che probabilmente continua a far scorrere il tempo.

Ma – _no –_ non c’è spazio per questi pensieri adesso, lo spazio – l’universo – è tutto racchiuso nella forma diseguale dei due uomini congiunti, nello sguardo sfocato degli occhi del Dottore (li riapre, e quand’è che li ha chiusi? Il fatto che voglia perdersi in questo non vuol dire che voglia _perdersi lo spettacolo_ ), nella ‘oh!’ perfetta di sorpresa e sollievo che gli incurva le labbra quando il Corsaro aggiusta la presa su di lui, l’inchioda al legno della cabina, e le sue dita sono fresche e scivolose adesso, e già non bastano più.

“ _Ti prego,_ ” ansima il Dottore contro i circoli sulla sua spalla, quella preghiera che ricorda ancora a memoria, nonostante non venga più pronunciata da secoli.

Tanto basta perché il Corsaro l’afferri per i fianchi, una sinfonia di segni e lividi di là da venire, lo tiri su di sé in un unico lungo movimento che costringe il Dottore a infilargli le unghie nelle spalle, soltanto la prima volta di molte, a inghiottire una mezza imprecazione.

Si preme ancora di più dentro di lui per baciargli la bocca rovinata dai morsi, rubargli i piccoli respiri superficiali che gli sfuggono dalle labbra, finché il Dottore non riapre gli occhi ( _di nuovo_ , ma quand’è che li ha chiusi).

“ _Muoviti,”_ ordina, con voce rauca e strozzata, e la mezza ripresa di respiro si spezza in un ‘ah!’ in crescendo un po’ meravigliato quando il Corsaro esegue con un ringhio, dita premute crudelmente nella sua coscia, dove domani avranno lasciato contorni nitidi e perfetti, e va bene così.

Domani ogni graffio, ogni morso, ogni livido saranno i segni della sua momentanea vacanza dal buon senso.

Oggi, _adesso_ , ogni poderosa bordata del Corsaro dentro di lui, ogni spinta bruciante, ogni respiro rubato a stento, annaspando, e ogni lamento incoerente che gli esce dalle labbra sono le uniche cose che importano, il centro minuscolo di un universo improvvisamente così piccolo e raccolto.

Il suo piacere giunge quasi inaspettato, quasi indesiderato. Ancora più del momentaneo annullamento di sé (punti bonus a quei burloni dei francesi – pensa per un ridicolo attimo mentre esplode in mille pezzi, mentre si scioglie e si spegne – per averla chiamata ‘ _pétite mort’_ ), ha a cuore l’essere privo di volontà, quasi un oggetto, una bambolina malleabile, cedevole tra le mani del Corsaro, ora aizzato dall’orgasmo del Dottore, dal Dottore stesso, molle e disfatto e stravolto, la bocca aperta e gli occhi chiusi e il respiro così _difficile_ , così poco _necessario._

Il Corsaro gli strappa ancora un mezzo grido, lo schiaccia contro la parete, si seppellisce a fondo dentro di lui, e tutto smette di avere alcun senso.

-

Quando si sveglia si aspetta per un attimo di trovarsi nella camera un po’ sciatta ma pulita al piano di sopra del Tetris Club, tutti quegli anni fa, con il Corsaro appoggiato alla finestra a fumare con aria pensosa, e il suo tatuaggio così vivido alla luce del giorno.

A titolo sperimentale prova a voltarsi sul fianco, girare la testa.

“Non ci provare neanche, Thete,” lo sbeffeggia a mo’ di buongiorno la voce del Corsaro, da qualche parte fuori dal suo campo visivo(niente Tetris Club quindi. È sempre il Diciassettesimo Secolo, e questa è la Rassilon’s Curse. Cos’è che stava leggendo prima di – beh, prima?). “La mia TARDIS non ti guarisce velocemente come la tua,” prosegue tranquillamente, pizzicando con aria pensosa le corde di una chitarra spagnola, il Dottore ne riconosce le note. _Ah, Spanish Ladies._

“Quindi…?” gracchia il Dottore, la voce come carta vetrata. E non soltanto la voce. Ogni minimo movimento lo fa sentire come una fisarmonica di dolori, e ora che prova a sbadigliare, il labbro inferiore tira e pizzica e _pulsa_ e fa un male cane.

“Quindi,” ride il Corsaro, “stai buono lì. Tanto non devi fare niente, _verdad?_ Al massimo puoi leggere il Codice, se lo vuoi ancora.”

Ma il Dottore non ne ha alcuna intenzione. Il Codice è pesante e non è sicuro di poterlo reggere in mano, ora come ora. Si stira leggermente nel letto e ogni terminazione nervosa diventa incandescente, provocata dal movimento. Sente la generosa fioritura di lividi su fianchi e cosce, il taglio profondo sul labbro, i morsi sul collo e sulle spalle. Sente il punto dolente dove la sua schiena è rimasta appoggiata ed è stata spinta e strusciata contro il legno, e sente la fatica nelle braccia e nelle gambe per essere rimasto aggrappato così a lungo.

Prova a voltarsi a pancia in giù e desiste immediatamente, convinto dai muscoli esausti e dal dolore così pieno e superbo che il movimento ha svegliato in profondità, dentro di lui.

Ah, ma va bene così. Anzi, _molto bene_. Forse se la TARDIS del Corsaro l’avesse guarito subito, rimesso a nuovo come farebbe senza dubbio la sua vecchia ragazza, non avrebbe esitato a riprendere il proprio cammino, spezzando il patto con il Corsaro. Sarebbe stato facile fingere che non sia accaduto niente, cavarsela con un vago sorriso e una battuta divertente.

Ma tutti questi segni vanno bene, tutto questo dolore è perfetto. Il Dottore si sfiora il labbro ferito, sul quale sente sotto il polpastrello lo spessore del sangue rappreso. Sotto la superficie friabile della crosta sente un dolore sordo pulsare con tenacia.

“Nah,” ribatte dopo un lungo silenzio, “non ho voglia di leggere di vecchi pirati parrucconi. Parlami del tuo tatuaggio, non mi hai più risposto. Allora? 1999? Pianeta Terra? Londra?”

Va bene anche che il tatuaggio sia soltanto un pretesto per potervi passare le dita, tracciare ogni squama multicolore come già quella volta su Abandonware, e che questo sia a sua volta un pretesto per farsi baciare, nonostante la bocca ferita.

Va bene oggi, e andrà meglio domani, quando il Dottore si lascerà prendere legato alle colonnine del letto del Corsaro, e meglio ancora dopodomani, quando Jack Harkness piomberà sulla Rassilon’s Curse, tutto code del cappotto svolazzanti e occhi azzurri e fossette seducenti e si chiederà se non sia per caso finito sulla nave sbagliata, e questo è un’altra storia, o forse soltanto un altro capitolo della stessa.

Qualsiasi cosa sia, può ben aspettare domani.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Il Dottore è tra gli eventi di Journey's End e quelli di End of Time. 
> 
> \- *La battuta è di Jack Sparrow in 'La Maledizione della Prima Luna', quando sbarcano a Tortuga
> 
> \- Tomorrow Never Knows: [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tisjsgsgtZU)


End file.
